This invention relates to an intake heating system for an outboard engine and more particularly to a cooling system designed to provide the desired degree of cooling and heating for various components of the engine in adequate quantities regardless of engine speed.
In various types of internal combustion engines and particularly outboard motors of the water-cooled type, it is the practice to heat at least a portion of the induction system. Heating of the induction system with the engine coolant improves fuel vaporization and reduces variation in mixture strength, particularly upon acceleration or deceleration. With prior art type of systems, it has been the practice to circulate the cooling liquid flowing past the thermostat through the intake system for heating the intake system. However, when the engine is running at low loads or at low speeds, as during trolling, insufficient heat is generated to heat the induction system sufficiently.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved cooling system for an internal combustion engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an engine cooling system wherein the desired temperature may be maintained for a number of components of the engine.
It is a yet further object of this invention to provide an improved heating system for the induction system of an internal combustion engine that provides adequate degrees of heating even at low engine speeds.